


Make a Mistake with Me

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Rare Pairings, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before, Mike and Debra talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Mistake with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am out of my mind. Yes, no-one has mentioned this pairing in the history of ever. Since when has that ever stopped me? 
> 
> This takes place in the paper thin window between 1x06 where we learn about Debra's past and 1x07 where Bad Things Happen. I have only seen up to 1x09 so if either of these prove to be Followers, I'll be somewhere sobbing in a corner.

In contrast to previous mornings, Debra didn't wake up either with a start or to the alarm clock blaring. Instead, her eyes opened slowly, blinking lazily against the light and she stretched languidly, not able to remember the last time she woke up feeling so well rested. 

Then she froze. 

Because as she stretched, it became abundantly clear to her that she wasn't wearing any clothes, even more abundantly clear that she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes as memories of the previous night came back to her - the last two in the command centre, a quip about making sure the lights were turned off, two cars following one another back to the same hotel, for some reason lingering outside his room, then going inside...

The memories after that had her cheeks flushing hot with more than just embarrassment but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting out of here with some dignity intact. 

Pulling a sheet around herself, she stood, beginning to look for her clothes, freezing when she heard movement in the bed behind her. "Where are you going?"

Mike's voice was rough with sleep and Debra wouldn't turn around to look at him. "Back to my room."

There was a pause, another rustle of the covers. "Are you ok?" was his next question and Debra bit back a humourless chuckle. "Seriously, are you freaking out on me?"

That got her to turn around, that tone of amazement in his voice. "Do you have any idea how many Bureau rules we broke last night? What happens if someone finds about about this, if someone saw us?"

Mike shook his head. "No-one saw us. We were the only two people around."

"That we know of!" Debra was well aware that her voice was a little on the shrill side and she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, before she spoke again. "Look, Weston-" 

"It's Mike, ok?" He cut across her firmly, in a tone of voice she wasn't used to hearing from him. "You're not going to call me 'Weston' after what we did last night. And I'm not calling you 'Parker' either, before you think of saying anything about that."

Debra held up a hand to forestall what looked like becoming an impassioned rant, but had to drop it fairly quickly when the resulting looser hold threatened to send the bed sheet wrapped around her into a puddle on the floor. She tried her best to be dignified about but Mike saw it anyway and grinned. The grin became a chuckle and then damned if she wasn't chuckling right along with him. 

"That's more like it," he said when they both composed themselves. "Now, will you please sit down so we can talk about this like adults?" He scooted over in the bed, patted the empty space beside him. "I even promise not to peek if your sheet slips." 

Debra raised an eyebrow but accepted the invitation, curling her legs underneath her when she sat down. "This was a mistake, Mike," she told him and was dismayed to see him shake his head. 

"I disagree." She opened her mouth to speak but it was his turn then to hold up a hand. "Look, you might find this hard to believe, me being so young and yet so accomplished in my career?" From the tone of his voice, he was trying to make her smile, and he managed to do it quite easily too. It was something she wasn't used to. "But I don't spend every minute of my life working... I have had relationships, I have had girlfriends...I'm not some blushing virgin you just deflowered."

Images and memories of the previous night flew through Debra's head and she gave him a wry smile. "Oh, trust me. That? I know."

"Did you just make a joke?" There was a delighted smile on Mike's face and she couldn't tell if it was because of that or the reference to his prowess or both. "Did super serious special agent Debra Parker just make a joke?" 

Debra looked to the ceiling, shook her head. "It happens on occasion," she allowed dryly and that grin didn't move from Mike's lips. 

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." There was a pause then as they just looked into one another's eyes before he spoke again. "Look, Debra, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this almost from the first time I saw you... I mean, you're a strong, smart, beautiful woman - that combination's like, my kryptonite, you know? And I don't think it was a mistake and I don't regret it...I think it happened because we both needed it to." Off her questioning look, he added, "Seriously. Debra, I'm with the BAU, for Christ's sake...when was the last time you slept without a nightmare?"

There was nothing Debra could say to that so she just looked down - this case was bad enough but the conversations with Emma about their mothers had brought a whole new layer of ugly to the forefront of her mind. 

"Yeah," she heard Mike saying. "That's what I thought." He reached across the bed to her, tugged at her sheet in a way that was designed to get her looking at him without dislodging the sheet. "Debra, I'm not looking for anything from you... I'm not going to tell anyone about this, I'm not going to spend my days staring longingly at you across the command centre...but this? This was not a mistake. That's all I'm saying."

Debra looked up at him then, let out a long breath that she hadn't even realised that she was holding. "OK," she said quietly. "OK."

"I also promise not to slap you with a harassment suit if you do any of those things to me," he told her. "I mean, you're only human..."

He was laughing by the time he finished and she was too, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He threw it straight back at her and grabbed another and suddenly just like that, they were two highly qualified, highly respected FBI agents having a pillow fight, laughing the whole time. She didn't know how much later it was when they stopped, but she knew he'd got the better of her, had divested her of her pillow, leaving her lying on her back with him on top of her. He was still smiling when he reached up to brush a lock of hair back behind her ear, let his hand linger on her cheek, slide down her neck to her shoulder. "We don't get to see it at work... but you have the greatest smile," he told her and her hand moved from his arm upwards, towards his shoulder, fingers tangling in his hair. 

She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come so she just pulled his head down towards her, kissed him just like she'd kissed him last night, smiling against his lips as he responded enthusiastically. 

"I thought this was a mistake," he muttered against her neck a short while later and she shook her head. 

"I was wrong."


End file.
